


That Funky Raider Smell

by CynicalLion



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Face Slapping, Face Spitting, Face-Sitting, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Scent Kink, Spit As Lube, Teabagging, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26808898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalLion/pseuds/CynicalLion
Summary: The new Overboss of Nuka-World has a very sensitive nose and after months of just shrugging it off, Gage figures out what exactly that means.
Relationships: Porter Gage/Male Sole Survivor, Porter Gage/Sole Survivor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	That Funky Raider Smell

**Author's Note:**

> This is so gross, I'm so proud. I hope I'm not the only nasty fuck who loves this.

The new Overboss of Nuka-World definitely didn't **look** like a raider. Ripper, the nickname he'd earned due to his weapon of choice, was a skinny little thing, shorter than average, too. Gage supposed he wasn't really the _new_ Overboss anymore. He'd been new months ago when he'd stumbled his way through the Gauntlet before stunning everyone in the arena by mopping the floor with Colter with nothing but a squirt gun and his namesake.

Since then, Ripper had claimed every Nuka-World park and was currently in the middle of claiming Commonwealth territories. He and Gage had just finished up a bloodbath over at the newly claimed Abernathy farm and were now resting up in the Red Rocket Ripper used as his personal base. Well, Ripper was resting, resting and reading, Gage was making use of the weight set he couldn't imagine would ever see use without him. Ripper had given him a word to use once when Gage had tried to describe his general look: bookish. It suited him.

Finishing up his workout, Gage threw a scratchy towel around his neck and walked over to the couch Ripper was sitting on. When he plopped down beside his boss, Ripper scooted a little further away from him and Gage rolled his eye. _Supposedly_ Ripper's nose was "very sensitive". He usually wore a mask to help himself not get overwhelmed by the general stink of the wasteland, but he never wore it while it was just him and Gage. Which was real confusing considering the great pains he went to not to ever be too close to Gage.

"Don't smell _that_ bad, do I?" Gage asked, tone only half teasing. It'd been hard to tell at first where he stood with Ripper. The guy was quiet and shy in most situations but when it came to getting a job done or asserting his dominance over one of the gang leaders, **Mason** , he actually knew how to front like he had a spine tucked under that ugly, though admittedly curve-flattering, vault suit. That had made things confusing. Should Gage get used to the doormat or the raider boss? Both, as it turned out. Ripper was his boss in front of anyone who might need a good stomping and otherwise completely deferred to Gage's experience and judgment. It sort of made him an ideal boss, really.

"No." Ripper muttered, peaking over his book to offer Gage a slight smile. "I was just giving you space."

"Had plenty of space, boss." Gage replied, leaning over and poking Ripper on the nose. "Think my funk is offendin' your sensitive nose." Much to Gage's surprise, Ripper recoiled and quickly rubbed at his nose, his entire face turning red.

"N-no, really, i-it's not-- y-you're fine, Gage." Ripper stumbled out, hiding most of his face behind his book.

That reaction was new. Deciding to take advantage of their weird dynamic, Gage raised an eyebrow at Ripper and snatched his book away. He set it down on the little table in front of the couch while Ripper looked at him in surprise and came closer, Ripper moving back until he couldn't go any further. Then he started to shrink down against the arm of the couch and Gage was soon looming over him. "Just say it, boss." He demanded, tilting his head a little as Ripper started to breath faster.

Having never seen Ripper react like this, Gage started to worry that he'd gone too far, but then Ripper's pupils started to blow out and before Gage could even be confused by that, Ripper was gripping his sweaty, bloody tank top and pulling him in close. Gage opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Ripper burying his face in the nape of his neck and inhaling noisily. Eyes widening, Gage froze, too shocked to move until the feeling of Ripper's tongue licking a hot stripe up his sweaty, dirty neck jolted him from his shock.

"You smell so good." Ripper breathed, his voice breathless and aroused. "Fuck, Gage, you smell _amazing_." He practically moaned, gripping his tank top tighter and switching to the other side of his neck.

Well, that was unexpected. As was Gage's sudden boner. "I do, huh?" Gage asked, amused even as his mind raced. This would explain why Ripper always avoided being too close to him. Gage had sort of just figured his funk was exceptionally bad, but now he supposed it was the opposite. Interesting.

Whimpering, Ripper nodded fervently into his neck. "Like sweat and dirt and body odor." He whispered, starting to shake and suddenly opening his legs so Gage fell in between them, the older man now being able to feel how hard Ripper was.

"Jesus, boss." Gage muttered, pulling up a bit and finding himself unable to stifle a laugh when Ripper whined and pulled him back down. "You could cut glass with that thing." He reached between them to palm Ripper and was rewarded by the usually quiet man bucking into his hand and honest-to-god _mewling_. "Fuck." Gage breathed, his own cock twitching in his jeans.

"G-Gage, please." Ripper whined, suddenly moving to nuzzle at Gage's shoulder. "I can't move. I-I need more. Please."

Huffing out a confused laugh, Gage shifted his weight so Ripper could slide further down and jolted lightly when he buried his face in his armpit. "That's disgustin', boss." Gage said, getting a whine for his efforts and jerking back a bit when he felt Ripper's tongue run across his funky armpit. "Jesus, seriously?" He scoffed, pinning Ripper down so he could move off the younger man and look at his face. It was **covered** in Gage's sweat and spattered with dirt and looked absolutely **drunk**.

Whining highly, Ripper bucked his hips and tried to pull his arms free from Gage's grip. Gage was stronger than him by a bit normally and now that he was practically drunk, he didn't stand a chance against the older man's strength. As Ripper started to squirm under him, Gage realized again how hard he was. Maybe this was gross, but it was seriously fucking hot to have someone so needy under him.

Deciding "to hell with it", Gage got off the couch and manhandled Ripper onto his knees on the little throw rug on the floor. He sat before his boss and spread his legs, smirking when Ripper swayed a bit in the new position before his eyes snapped to Gage hungrily. If Ripper weren't so little, the look would be intimidating. Reaching down, Gage rubbed himself through his pants a bit. "I think you know where the funk jackpot is, boss." He said, watching Ripper's eyes focus on his crotch before his pupils somehow got wider and he practically lunged for his zipper.

Despite the fact that Ripper was practically vibrating he made quick work of Gage's zipper and opened his pants as far as he could before burying his face in his crotch. Gage watched Ripper breathe him in and nuzzle him for a bit before forcing his head back and chuckling at the whimper he got. "Wonder if it tastes as good as it smells." He muttered, watching in a sick sort of amusement as Ripper slowly processed that before eagerly freeing his cock and balls and running his tongue from his balls to the tip of his cock.

Groaning loudly, Gage kicked his boots off while Ripper started to sloppily lick his dick and suck on his balls. Once he was free of his shoes, he forced Ripper off of him once more and quickly removed his pants and underwear, sitting back down and letting Ripper get back to it. After a bit, Gage got tired of what Ripper was doing and grabbed the sides of his head, guiding him to take his cock into his mouth. Despite his fevered state, Ripper got the hint and started to eagerly bob on Gage's cock, taking him to the root each time in order to breath in the apparently intoxicating smell of his unwashed musk when he reached his pubes.

Despite how disgusting he still thought it was that Ripper was getting off so hard on his funky raider stink, it felt powerful having the boss on his knees eagerly servicing him and drunk on his smell. Gage tangled his fingers in Ripper's damp hair and took him off his twitching cock. He scooted a little further off the couch and stuffed Ripper's face under his cock with his balls, grinning as he heard Ripper moan loudly and felt him lavishing his balls with his tongue.

"You're fuckin' disgustin'." Gage growled, sliding a leg between Ripper's legs and grinning more broadly as he immediately started rocking his hips against his shin. "Bet you could cum just like this. A leg to ride and my balls in your mouth." He forced Ripper's head up again and, on a whim, spat on his flushed face, feeling Ripper's cock twitch against his leg. "You'd like that, wouldn't you, _boss_?" Gage asked, putting a sarcastic emphasis on the title and laughing when Ripper nodded eagerly, drool shining on his chin along with the sweat.

"Covered in my funk, ridin' my leg like a bitch. If the gangs saw you like this, they'd eat you alive." Gage leaned forward, his leg digging into Ripper's twitching hips and making him whine needily. "I might just eat you alive." He muttered, grinning more when Ripper nodded again and started rubbing Gage's thighs.

"Yes." Ripper moaned, hips still twitching earnestly against Gage's leg despite the almost painful amount of pressure from the new angle. "Yes, _please_ , Gage."

"Call me Daddy." Gage ordered, feeling Ripper's dick twitch again even before he whined softly.

"Please, Daddy." Ripper begged, hips still twitching despite it being impossible for him to get enough momentum for any satisfying friction with the angle Gage had him trapped at. "Please, I need something, anything. Please, Daddy." He rambled, his blunt nails clawing lightly at Gage's thighs in his desperation.

"Anythin', huh?" Gage asked, chuckling cruelly when Ripper nodded eagerly despite the action jostling the hold Gage had on his hair. "Alright, then. You're gonna ride my cock like the needy little slut you are and if you can get me off without cummin', I'll sit on your face while you get yourself off." Ripper's dick twitched harder than ever against Gage's leg, making him laugh again. "How's that sound?"

"Yes, Daddy, yes, yes." Ripper panted eagerly, looking up into Gage's eye. The image of his boss kneeling in front of him, so eager to ride his dick, made Gage groan and he released Ripper so he could prep himself. Gage simply watched with a smirk as Ripper got himself wet as quickly as possible and then rested his arms on the back of the couch as Ripper straddled him and started lowering himself on his cock.

Fully intent on enjoying his power-trip for as long as possible, Gage let Ripper do all the work of lowering himself down. For such a skinny thing, Ripper was strong, he had to be to kill everything he did was nothing but his namesake, so it wasn't as though he needed Gage's help anyway. Still, there was something powerful about not helping, about forcing Ripper to do all the work, and the heady feeling Gage was wallowing in coupled with Ripper's tight heat once he fully seated himself was making it a little difficult not to bust his nut right away.

Luckily Gage had _a little_ more self-control than that and he just grinned at Ripper as the younger man breathed heavily and took a moment to adjust to Gage's size. "Feel good, slut? Everythin' you were achin' for?" He asked teasingly, taking Ripper's chin in one hand and forcing him to look at him.

"Y-yeah." Ripper huffed, gasping in surprise as the hand on his chin moved to slap him across the face.

"That any way to talk to your Daddy?" Gage asked softly, his eye narrowed. He'd been a little worried about consequences when the thought of slapping Ripper had popped into his head, but the feeling of Ripper's cock practically pulsing against his stomach instantly put his mind at ease even taking into account the tears in Ripper's eyes.

"Sorry, Daddy." Ripper whispered, whimpering softly and leaning into Gage's touch when he cupped the cheek he'd slapped.

"Start ridin' me and I'll consider forgivin' you." Gage said, removing his hand and returning his arm to the couch back as Ripper obeyed, starting off with a slow rocking motion but quickly working himself up into a steady up and down rhythm. "That's it." Gage groaned, hips twitching a bit despite himself. "That's a good slutty little Overboss."

" _Daddy_." Ripper practically whined, running his hands up Gage's sweaty chest and biting his bottom lip at the glistening, musky chest hairs he was parting with his fingers. "You're so sweaty, Daddy. You're driving me wild."

Raising an eyebrow, Gage shifted a bit and folded his arms behind his head instead of across the couch, the new angle causing the pungent smell from his funky armpits to be much more noticeable. Ripper's hips stuttered hard and then his bouncing sped up considerably, his face almost looking pained beyond what was clearly violent arousal. When one of Gage's hands came up to pull Ripper down into his sweaty neck, one of Ripper's hands flew down between them to grip the base of his cock hard enough to stave off his orgasm.

"Fuckin' nasty little bitch." Gage growled, holding Ripper's head to himself and smirking when he felt Ripper's hot tongue eagerly licking the sweat and dirt from his skin. "That's all it takes, huh? Some funky raider stink in your face and you gotta keep yourself from bustin'?"

Shaking his head as best he could, Ripper tilted his face up a bit so his mouth wasn't muffled against Gage's skin. "No, Daddy, just your smell."

Why something so disgusting was what finally set Gage off, he'd never know. Maybe it was the idea that he was the only one who could do this to Ripper, maybe it was the way "daddy" rolled off the younger man's tongue like he'd been born to say it, maybe it'd just been awhile since someone had talked dirty, no pun intended, to him. Either way, Gage groaned loudly and came inside Ripper, having to reach down and forcibly stop the younger man's bouncing hips once it got to be too much.

"Think this might count as cheatin'." Gage mumbled, reaching down to tap at the vice Ripper had on his cock. When Ripper started to whimper, Gage laughed softly. "Good thing I'm a raider. Can't get mad at a little cheatin'." He relented, grinning at the relieved look Ripper shot him before he bit his lip and squirmed on Gage's lap.

"Daddy--" Ripper wasn't really sure what he intended to say to Gage. _"Can we get to you sitting on my face now?"_ seemed too vulgar and forward, but that's what Ripper wanted to say. Luckily, Gage stopped him from having to say anything by tapping the back of his thigh and motioning for him to get up.

After watching Ripper practically scramble to get off his lap, Gage stood up and motioned at the couch once he was off of it. "Lay down. Ya been a good little slut so it's time for you to get yours." Ripper quickly laid down on the couch, resting his legs over the arm so Gage had ample space to straddle his face. Gage looked over his flushed, flustered boss and shook his head. "Covered in my funk, grippin' your dick like ya might bust any second, practically dyin' for me to climb aboard." He mumbled, finally doing just that and settling with his knees on either side of Ripper's head. "Had I known what a nasty little slut you are, I'd'a taken advantage of you months ago."

Ripper somehow went a shade darker, but his face remained eager and longing as Gage fine-tuned his position and then settled himself over Ripper's face. Gage groaned lowly as Ripper took his balls into his mouth again and moaned around them like he'd never tasted anything better. He could feel the younger man's chest rising and falling as he breathed him in deeply and then felt his arm moving against his leg as he began to stroke himself. Gage's cock twitched valiantly as Ripper worked himself, moaning deeply despite the pair of nuts in his mouth and causing vibrations to thrum through them.

The stimulation was a bit painful, but it didn't last long, Ripper releasing his balls in order to clench his teeth if the feeling of his jaw working was anything to go by. Then Ripper let out his loudest moan yet and bucked his hips hard, a bit of cum hitting Gage's lower back from how hard he shot and making him jolt a bit in surprise. The movement caused him to press himself into Ripper's face a little further and Ripper moaned weakly, his hips twitching as he used his own hand to ride out his orgasm.

Finally Ripper went limp beneath him and Gage got up, craning his neck to try and look at the jizz on his lower back. Ripper laughed hoarsely and Gage watched him lean over to lick up his mess, a soft laugh then leaving Gage when Ripper finished and flopped back onto the couch, looking completely sated. "Suppose we oughta get cleaned up." He muttered, stretching out his sore muscles. "Don't want you gettin' all revved up again. I ain't as young as I used to be."

Laughing again, Ripper swung his legs off the couch and sat up slowly, smiling shyly up at Gage. "I never expected you to be into my weird fetish." He mumbled, looking away again as he covered himself with his hands, his feet shuffling a bit. " _Fetishes_."

Shrugging, Gage gripped Ripper's chin again and made him look up. "I still think you're gross, but if it means I can talk down to you and hear you call me "daddy", I don't mind indulgin' you."

Flushing again, Ripper giggled and batted Gage's hand away lightly. "Only when we're alone though, okay? I still have to be the Overboss to the others and like you said, they'd eat me alive if they saw what you do to me."

"You got a deal, boss." Gage agreed, walking over to the shelf near the weight bench and grabbing two towels. After a bit, both men would be clean and then they'd settle down for a nice, relaxing rest. Their chemistry would never be the same again after that night, but neither man would be mad about it. In fact, the change in chemistry would eventually help pave the way for love and the happiest happy ever after two raiders could ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> Porter Gage is valid and deserves happiness, fight me.


End file.
